


凜泉 - Addiction

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 吸血設定2016/7/10
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 1
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	凜泉 - Addiction

聽說貓的瞳孔平常會瞇起成一條線，只有發怒的時候才會張開，假如還伴隨著炸毛和低聲的吼叫，說明貓的心情已經糟糕到了極點隨時準備爆發。  
現在站在凛月面前的泉表現出少見的憤怒，用手捂住脖子上的一個發紅的傷痕，藍色的眼睛惱怒地瞪著凛月。被他怒視的人則舔舔唇上殘留的血，好像剛剛睡醒一樣一臉無辜。  
要解決眼前的狀況，這個時候他應該做的，也許是馬上拿出手機，向google請教如何安撫生氣的貓的辦法。雖然用在泉身上，這樣的理論大概不適合。  
不過仔細想想，這好像是理所當然的事？  
“我說你，突然撲上來咬我的脖子然後又不說話是怎樣？”  
“唔……好難喝。”  
凛月想了想，率直地說出這句發自真心的話。也許與平常嚴格控制飲食有關，泉的血液淡而無味，一定要說的話，像他日常喝的營養補充劑那種健康過頭的平淡味道。這也是真心話，不過說出來的話，泉的臉色估計會比現在更差。  
“哈——？！”  
不好，生氣了，而且是足夠響起警報的那種程度。雖然逗弄玩具是一件有趣的事，但是玩具生氣了的話就沒有意義了。  
整件事的起因要追溯到五分鐘前，在訓練室內睡著的自稱吸血鬼被同隊隊友叫醒，並且接受了對方一番嘮叨的說教作為睡醒的洗禮，揉著眼睛伸了個懶腰。  
“唔……小瀨好吵，老人家要睡覺不能被打擾的知道嗎？”  
“啊？你這個語氣真是和你哥一模一樣，還吸血鬼，高二病也要有個限度啊？真是超煩人的，快點起來，團隊練習……”  
兄長，吸血鬼。這兩個詞足以令凛月的心情急速下降，接下去泉說了什麼他再也不管，直接把起床氣一樣的壞心情發洩到泉的身上。他兩手按住泉的肩膀，像是瞄準獵物迅速出手的獵鷹，在對方反應過來之前，尖銳的牙齒已經準確地咬上脖子上的血管。  
接下來發生的事情自然不用多說。  
“我明天還有模特的拍攝工作，要是影響了你怎麼賠我！”  
“哎呀哎呀~怎麼啦？泉醬，這個難道是……吻痕？！哎呀，難道……”  
“別隨便碰我臭人妖！”  
“瀨名前輩，朔間前輩，請問發生什麼事了……？”  
剛來到訓練室的司被泉生氣的大叫驚到，站在門口有點茫然地看著兩人不知所措，比他早來一點的嵐莫名被吼了一聲，嚇得視線在凛月和泉之間來回了幾次，極快地理解了情況並且及時發揮出他一向的打圓場功夫。  
“好啦好啦，不要吵架了，訓練時間要到了，雖然你們來得這麼早人家很高興，但也不要一來到就吵架吧？看小司都被你們嚇到了。”  
肇事者的凛月懶洋洋地站了起來，整理了一下身上的衣服。  
“啊——這不是我的錯，是小瀨太吵了，再說不要耽誤了練習啊。”  
“啊？我說你是什麼意思，不要推卸責任好嗎，再說剛才不是還想偷懶，現在才來裝積極……”  
“誒……小瀨不想我參加練習嗎？明明剛才一直吵著要把我拉起來，真過分，那我出去找個地方繼續睡好了……”  
事實證明，這套類似鬧彆扭的方法對泉相當有效，他作勢就要向門口走去，背後立即響起泉的聲音。  
“喂喂，真是超煩的，人都到齊了，快點開始好不好——？”  
聽見泉表示放棄的話，凛月才轉過身去，看著一臉不滿地叉著腰的泉露出一個得意的微笑。雖然深知這樣的舉動太小孩子氣，逗弄泉畢竟是他樂此不疲的一大樂趣。  
“順便說，下次敢再咬我的話就不會這麼輕易放過你了。”  
對於泉不滿的警告，他回報以一個惡作劇成功的得意又無辜的微笑。

冰涼的運動飲料灌入喉嚨，體內的燥熱才有了輕微的舒緩。畢竟是夏天了，凛月輕輕喘著氣，用毛巾擦去脖子上流淌的汗水。開著冷氣的練習室隔絕了室外的熱氣，還有喧鬧的蟬鳴，在所有人專注著練習無暇說話的時候，練習室裡便顯得異常安靜，耳邊響起的只有呼吸聲和踩在地板上的腳步聲。近乎無聲的環境中，除了發呆以外無事可做，凛月的注意力便自然地落在旁邊的人身上。  
“我說，小瀨真是認真練習啊。”  
“你在說什麼，我才沒有多認真，不過下星期就是演出了你也知道吧？既然要演出了就給我好好準備，不要在台上出醜。”  
遠遠地眺望著嵐指導司的動作，坐在一邊暫時休息的凛月和泉漫不經心地進行著對話。放下飲料瓶，凛月靠在墻壁上一動也不想動。  
“小瀨真嚴格，明明自己都這麼累了，還要天天練習到放學以後。”  
從泉最近的樣子來看，他大概也相當疲憊了。然而泉乾脆地別過臉，以示一種傲慢的否定。  
“哼，你以為我是誰，就這種程度就會叫累嗎？你才是，整天睡覺結果一點體力都沒有，到時可不要倒在舞台上。”  
“那也是，這幾天我可是累壞了，哪天不想動的話，乾脆也不來算了。”  
像「王」那樣一走了之——開玩笑的。  
一定是因為天氣太熱了，身體根本懶得不想動彈，連同頭腦也一樣無法運作，儘管思考一味不受控制地飛快轉動，實際上什麼也沒有想。在這句幾乎沒有經過大腦的話說出口的同時，他看見泉臉上的表情，知道他們都想到了同一個人。  
“……不想留下來的話，走了也無所謂，但是只要還留在knights，就給我好好練習。”

這是泉留下的最狠的一句話，有了這句話，凛月即使再不情願，也還是乖乖地參加團隊練習。  
儘管對於遵從吸血鬼的習性、日夜顛倒的凛月來說，他本來沒有必要這樣犧牲白天的睡眠時間。  
他對knights本來也沒有太大的感覺，他們的王已經離開了很久，從那時開始，泉儘管嘴上抱怨不停，還是任勞任怨地擔任起臨時隊長的職責，整個隊伍看似一盤散沙總算也沒有分裂。在他的催促下，凛月雖然不太情願，但還是逐漸減少了蹺掉練習的事。雖然睡覺的時間大幅減少讓他經常哈欠連連，不知不覺，和knights成員一起練習也慢慢變成了不那麼討厭的事。  
“泉醬啊……雖然平時有點壞心眼，但是是最認真的那個喔，會被他嘮叨那也是一種關心的表現啦。”  
對於凛月打著哈欠的抱怨，嵐留下了這樣一句解釋。後來偶爾回想起來的時候，他仍然是半信半疑，不知不覺，這句話卻被他記在了心裡。

左手舉到眼前，原地轉圈，踏出右腳，跳躍。  
一連串舞步凛月練得心不在焉又輕鬆自如，不時還有閒暇去看身邊的泉。對方沒有他這麼悠閒，在開著冷氣的室內，泉的脖子上仍然滴著汗水，儘管如此，視線一點也沒有離開過眼前的鏡子，全神貫注地觀察著每一個動作。  
果然是練芭蕾出身的人，一絲不苟得有夠誇張。凛月這麼想的時候，不經意和泉的視線對上。  
“我說，小熊君，別只看著我的動作發呆好不好，認真點啊？”  
“喔——”  
凛月應了一聲，故意誇張地拉長聲音，泉略帶不滿地瞄了他一眼什麼也沒說，轉過頭去繼續練習動作。  
雙腳交叉，側身，彎腰轉向前，伸手，完畢。  
用盡本來沒有必要用盡的全力，是為了什麼，追求什麼回報？他對這些與自己無關的事第一次產生了興趣。  
好奇心能殺死貓，而一個從來對他人漠不關心的人突然產生的好奇心，也許會是更危險上百倍。由好奇心引發的興趣，之後產生出來的，是連他自己也無法預料的。

翹課，睡覺，練習，打著呵欠的睡眠不足的日子過得飛快，一星期後的S1，結果是他們四人預料之內的勝利，自從DDD那件事以來，他們第一次在臺上接受著震耳欲聾的歡呼聲，看著觀眾手中揮動的熒光棒，一種難以言喻的快樂讓凛月不由得咧嘴笑起來。  
表演前的練習充分，上台的時間又是接近晚上，演出的效果可謂完美。他不是個喜歡努力的人，但是努力得到回報的滿足感總是讓人感覺著迷。一直到帷幕落下以後，喝彩和掌聲一直持續著，沒有停息過。  
勝利帶來的興奮心情一直持續到閉幕以後，四人回到休息室後仍然喋喋不休地交談著，談論著他們的對手，以及台下觀眾的瘋狂反應。嵐和司自然不用說，就連泉也露出了最近少有的笑容。  
和往常一樣，泉是留到最後一個離開的，等嵐和司離開以後，休息室裡就只剩下還在收拾的泉，以及明明最早收拾好，卻一直坐在身邊看著泉的凛月。  
“小熊君，你要這樣不說話看著我收拾東西到什麼時候？真煩人，平時你在表演以後不是都直接睡覺的嗎？”  
“才不會睡覺，現在快到晚上，對吸血鬼來說才是精神的時候喔。”  
心情大好的他故意笑瞇瞇地看著泉，對方一臉不耐煩又無可奈何的樣子對他來說百看不厭。泉盯著他的臉一會，似乎是猜不透他的意圖，半是放棄地別過臉。  
“哼，這麼晚了我要回去了，你愛在學校裡散步就去吧。”  
“我說，小瀨究竟是為了什麼這麼努力？”  
泉的動作停下了。  
“你在說什麼……問這個又是為什麼？”  
自稱吸血鬼對這個意料之外的問題愣了一下。  
因為興趣？  
無懈可擊，非常忠實自己慾望的回答，雖然說出來的話連他自己也有點不敢相信，但是他不願意再細想背後的原因，匆忙地結束了這個話題。  
“不，沒什麼。”  
泉皺起眉，又轉過身去，背對著他繼續收拾。空氣再次沉默起來。  
“我好像對小瀨的血上癮了。”  
過了一會，凛月看著泉的背影，像是自言自語地說了一句話。  
“……啊？”  
“我有個主意，如果每星期讓我吸一次小瀨的血，我可以每個星期都來參加練習，怎麼樣？我可以特意咬在其他人看不見的地方喔。”  
泉轉過頭，用看著一個精神病人的眼光看著他，也許是因為今天的表演，他並沒有表現出生氣，不置可否地交叉起雙手。  
“不要說這麼莫名其妙的話好嗎，怎麼可能讓你吸我的血，之前咬完我還說味道難喝，真是超煩的！要吸血的話去找鳴君他們，或者找其他願意乖乖被你吸血的人好了……不過之後的訓練的話，記得要來啊？”  
“可以喔，反正最近我也逐漸習慣了白天的表演，不過……”  
“怎麼？”  
“沒有那麼便宜的交易喔？小瀨，我肚子餓了。”  
凛月湊近泉的臉，對方下意識地後退保持距離，他便一直靠近，直到泉退後到身後的墻壁無處可逃。  
嘭。  
只有兩人在的休息室裡發出撞擊墻壁的聲音，瞬間又恢復寧靜。  
現在他們相距近得足以讓凛月隨時咬上泉的脖子，泉被困在凛月的手臂和墻壁之間，處於一個無法動彈的姿勢，不得不狼狽又驚訝地看著近在眼前的凛月，好像還沒有對眼前的狀況反應過來。  
味道依舊是平淡無奇，卻有種醇厚的感覺讓人留戀。凛月瞇起眼睛，心滿意足地鬆開了泉脖子的皮膚，不忘輕輕舔一下還在滲出血的傷口。他站起身，愉快地俯視著自己留下的痕跡，目光又看向泉因為驚訝而微微張開的嘴唇，最後落在泉藍色的眼睛裡。看見那雙眼睛裡的慌張和混亂，凛月突然感覺心臟開始快速跳動起來，喉嚨也有點發乾。現在的狀況有點不妙，或者應該說，有點不妙的其實是他自己，只是他察覺得太晚了。

“小瀨，我可能真的上癮了。”

End


End file.
